


Love Bites

by Commander_of_Justice



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Pai-J, Slow Burn Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_of_Justice/pseuds/Commander_of_Justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"P-Paige…" I stammered, my voice trembling. Paige still didn't move. "Paige." I tried again. Nothing. I wasn't (miraculously) pinned by anything, so I tried getting my seat belt off to climb over to Paige, but it was jammed. I couldn't get it off. At the same time, I was also losing the battle for consciousness. "P-Pai…"</p><p>Everything then faded to black.<br/>----<br/>Paige and AJ have a strained relationship in and out of the ring. After a backstage fight at SummerSlam, the duo are required to travel together for a month. On their way to the next arena, Paige and AJ find themselves in a spooky little town with natives that seem to make AJ look stable. Already fighting their feelings for each other, the girls must realize that they're on their own and all they have is each other. AJ always said that Love Bites; she has no idea how true it really can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PAIGE: A Very Long Month

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first individual work on AO3, so hopefully you all will like this. Each chapter will alternate between Paige and AJ's POV. I will also say which POV it is. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ju$t!ce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige just wins the title back at SummerSlam, which is also her birthday. Needless to say that AJ doesn't take her loss too well.

**_August 17, 2014_ **

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" I simply smirked, skipping down the halls as AJ, my _best friend_ , screamed at me. I had just won back the Divas Title and needless to say AJ was a little upset. Not me. " _Saraya_!" I stopped skipping and turned around to face AJ, making sure my title belt was snapped securely around my waist.

"Now, AJ. I thought I told you to call me Paige." I replied with a fake, sweet smile. As much as I love my mother, I would much rather be called by my ring name, Paige, instead of my real name, Saraya-Jade. Saraya is my mother's ring name and as honored as I am to be named after her, I prefer to have my own name. Granted, I didn't come up with Paige, but the name has stuck with me. AJ stormed up to me by this point, rage clearly expressed on her face.

"I don't give a damn what you _told_ me to call you." AJ seethed. "Quite frankly, there are other names I would rather call you. How the hell did you steal the title from me again?! The script said I was supposed to retain." Another smirk formed on my lips as I remember the counter from the Black Widow submission into the Ram-Paige, which allowed me to regain _my_ Divas Title.

"I don't give a damn what the _script_ said." I mocked AJ, shrugging. "We all know the scripts are open-ended. Creative has ten other storylines planned for us. Besides, it's my birthday. Let me have some fun." AJ screamed in frustration, her fingers roughly yanking through her dark brown hair.

"You are so infuriating! I don't care that it's your birthday and I'm aware that Creative has back-up storylines . That's not why I'm angry. I'm pissed because you can't follow simple instructions to save your Casper-pale ass!" AJ snapped. I crossed my arms, shamelessly laughing in her face. _Clearly_ that was supposed to insult me, and perhaps in April that may have done just that. Now, now so much, especially not tonight. AJ screamed again, slapping me hard across my face. My satisfied smirk instantly disappeared as I stared at the wall for a moment, my hand gingerly touching my cheek while I roughly bit the inside of my lower lip. My eyes glanced over to AJ, who was now the one with the satisfied smirk.

"Oops, I'm sorry _Paige_." AJ said with fake innocence, batting her eyelashes at me. "I didn't mean to slap you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're crazy." I replied, shouldering past AJ, only to be yanked back by my long black hair. With surprising strength, AJ pulled me back until I was face-to-face with her again. I winced as AJ's grip on my hair tightened.

"Ohh, Paige." AJ started dramatically. "I'm so disappointed in you. After all, as my _best friend_ you should know I don't like being called the "C-Word." I knew what was coming next. AJ all but implied it with her innocent tone and calm-before-the storm demeanor; the one she always had before she snapped. For whatever reason, I simply couldn't keep my sarcastic mouth shut before I got my ass kicked.

"Sweetheart, you should know me well enough to know that there are worse _C-Words_ I could've called you." If AJ wasn't going to snap before, she certainly did now. With one more frustrated scream, AJ threw me by the hair into the nearby wall, causing me to stumble over several crates of equipment. After my awkward landing, AJ took the opportunity to jump me and started throwing wild punches while my arms shot up instinctively over my head and face. I'm not quite sure how, but I managed to slide my foot underneath her stomach and sharply kicked her back off of me and into some passing stagehands. The two stagehands weren't expecting it, so unfortunately they cushioned AJ's fall. Unsatisfied, I pushed myself off of the crates onto my feet and stormed over to AJ. Bending down, I mimicked AJ by grabbing her by the hair and lifted her up. I then threw her (like I would in the ring) quite a bit down the hall. Unfortunately, AJ and I were already close to the Divas locker room when our verbal encounter began, so as I stalked over to AJ, the locker room door opened and before I knew it, a strong set of arms began pulling me back before I could do anything else to my dear, sweet April Jeanette. Of course, that didn't stop me from trying to break free.

"Paige, enough!" I lightly bit my lower lip as I realized it was Nattie who was restraining me. If I learned anything in the couple years I've been in this company, it would be not to piss off Nattie, especially since she was one of the few friends I chose to have. So, I stopped struggling. Layla (another friend of mine) came out of the locker room and started helping AJ, who was holding her head after the impact, to her feet. Nattie sighed.

"You do realize you have to go see Paul again, right Paige?" My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Nattie, she attacked me first!" I protested. I had completely forgotten that due to previous unplanned encounters between AJ and I, which actually happens more than you realize, we would automatically reported to Mr. COO himself. I gave Nattie a pleading look. Nattie, however, simply gave me a soft smile and shook her head.

"But you retaliated, which means—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I interrupted. I looked at AJ, who was smirking at me. That was when realization dawned on me. "You set me up!" I fumed.

"Not very hard to do, my Casper-looking crumpet."

"Stop antagonizing, April." Layla interjected. Without another word, Nattie and Layla escorted AJ and I to Mr. Levesque's office like children being sent to the principal's office.

Which brings us to now.

Paul, known to the WWE Universe as Triple H, lectured us for at least a good fifteen minutes. Both AJ and I had our arms crossed as we listened to Paul. The lecture had consisted of AJ being scolded because of unprofessional behavior, especially since she was a company veteran. Paul's rebuttals to me was that even though I was still fairly new to the WWE, I was now a multi-time champion, so I needed to behave as such. Paul sat there staring...more like scowling...at us while drumming his fingers together. It actually started to make me feel uneasy, which I think was the point because even AJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I was a bit relieved when Paul started to speak after a five minute pause...

"You two _will_ learn to get along. I'm sick of seeing the both of you in my office because neither one of you can act like professionals..." ...Relieved not for very long, I should add. "Here's the deal. I shouldn't but I'm going to give you one more chance. You, AJ, and you, Saraya..." I tried not to cringe when he used my real name. "...are going to spend every possible moment together. That includes hotel rooms, car rides to the next venue, training at the gym. Everything. Everywhere. You will do so until Night of Champions."

"What?" AJ suddenly protested. "I can't spend an entire month with her!" Paul glared at her.

"Shut up. I wasn't finished." AJ gulped softly, remaining silent. "If you disobey me or if I find out you two are fighting off-camera and unauthorized to do so, not only will I strip you of the title, Saraya, but you both will be done with title shots for a while and you'll both be suspended without pay for sixty days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." AJ and I said almost automatically.

"Good. You will start tonight. Now get out." I was the first to stand and leave the office, AJ not too far behind me. Once we were out of the office, April closed the door behind us. I looked over at her and found her smirking at me.

"Meet me in the parking lot in an hour or I'm leaving you." Was all she said before skipping down the hall and leaving me to my own devices. I sighed roughly.

This was going to be a _very_ long month...


	2. AJ: What Have I Got Myself Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little while later, Paige and AJ meet back at the locker room.

Too easy. That girl is too easy to mess with. I've disliked many people, but Paige... There's just something about pissing her off that makes my day. I admit, I  _may_ have taken things a tad too far because now I'm being forced to share same breathing space as that English lunatic. Constantly...

Every day...

For a month...

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose? What the hell have I gotten myself into?

After I skipped away from from Paige, I went to the locker room to change out of my ring gear. Nothing too extravagant, just some bootcut jeans and a plains white, form-fitting T-shirt. I packed my ring gear after I changed, ready to go to the hotel and sleep. The new "script" (I use that term loosely since Paige doesn't follow it anyway) for this wee should be in by morning, so I wasn't too worried about it. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I sat on a nearby bench and unlocked it. No missed calls. No new text messages. I didn't feel like Tweeting anything, not that I ever really wanted to anyway. Quickly losing interest in my phone, I sat it down on the bench next to me before bringing my legs up and sitting cross-legged. I started zoning out as I thought about the match I just had. You would think I would be used to Paige escaping from my Black Widow, but she surprised me yet again. I was expecting the Paige-Turner, instead it was the Ram-Paige. But, that's fine. I'll let it slide. After all, I'll find a counter for the Ram-Paige. If she wants to go off-script, then by all means. Things get  _much_  more interesting when they aren't planned out. Maybe I could convince Paul (when he was less enraged) to let us do our own thing for a week or two. Of course, he would probably never let that happen, but it would always be worth a try.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the locker room door opened, looking up to see Paige walk in. I tilted my head a bit as I watched her. I wasn't scheming or plotting, just simply observing the raven-haired girl. Paige didn't even acknowledge my presence, completely ignoring me while she walked past me to her locker. I couldn't help but glare at Paige. I hate being ignored, but at the same time I couldn't exactly blame her. I  _did_  just get the both of us in trouble with Mr. C.O.O... Paige rummaged through her bag after she opened her locker, pulling out her street clothes, a black towel, body wash, and a bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo. I raised an eyebrow at her as she turned around. Paige noticed and rolled her eyes, piling her clothes and towel on one arm before unsnapping the Divas Championship from her waist and placing it on her bag.

"What? You said I have an hour." Paige said sassily. "I'm taking a shower." I raised my hands in surrender.

"I didn't say a word, did I?" I replied. Paige made a soft scoffing noise before walking past me to the shower area. I sighed lightly to myself. I agree with Paige that we're frienemies, but a normal friendship would be nice to have again. After my Co-Chickbuster, Kaitlyn (her real name is Celeste, but like Paige, she liked her ring name better) left, I could never really connect with the other girls like I did with Kaitlyn. Then I met Paige and things only got worse after that, especially after the  _brilliant_ decision to bring her up to the main roster was made. Over the last few months, I've  _actually_ caught myself wanting to literally strangle the life out of Paige when no one was watching a few times before. That girl was definitely something else...and that's saying  _a lot_  coming from me.

I heard water turn on and a shower curtain close. Paige must've finally gotten into the shower. I know that I told her she had an hour before I left her, but I hope she realizes that I didn't really mean it. Come Night of Champions, I plan to take back  _my_  Divas Title. I'm not going to lose my rematch shot because Paige will undoubtedly throw a bitch fit because I left her. I will play nice for now and patiently wait for my sweet, Casper-looking crumpet. I heard my phone beep and glanced down at it before picking it up and unlocking it. I had a new email from Paul. Oh, Lord...

**TO:** **_AJ Mendez_ **

**FROM:** **_Paul M. Levesque_ **

**SUBJECT:** **_Storyline Update_ **

I let out a sigh of relief when I read it was just about Paige's and my storyline. Relaxing a bit, I tapped on the message.

_**'Stephanie has your next storyline with Saraya already planned out. As much as I want to tell you, Stephanie wants to wait until you two come in tomorrow morning and pick up your scripts.'** _

I quickly replied back to Paul, saying that Paige and I would be in first thing to get our script. With that done, I groaned softly and rubbed my forehead lightly.

 _'Since Darkness herself is in the shower, I guess I can go to the trainer's office.'_ I thought, standing and sliding my phone into my back pocket. My head was pounding after tonight's events, both in the ring when Paige threw me face-first onto the barricade and afterwards during our little backstage brawl that we've gotten used to having. I glanced back at the shower area, deciding against shouting to Paige that I was going to see the company doctor. It really wasn't her business anyway, so I opened the door and skipped down the hallway. Even though I wasn't in the greatest of moods, skipping was faster than walking and in no time, I was in the trainer's room getting my head examined.

...you know what I mean. Getting checked for a concussion.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, the doctor determined that I didn't have a concussion or anything serious like that, though he asked me to send Paige his way so he could make sure there was nothing seriously wrong with her either. I simply shrugged, thanking him as I stood and skipped off. I'm pretty sure the doctor was shaking his head at me, most likely thinking that I wouldn't tell Paige to go see him. I may or may not. Completely depends on Paige with her attitude. It was a short skip back to the locker room and when I walked in, Paige was standing by her locker. I could only assume she was looking for a shirt since she only had a pair of black jeans and a black bra on. I stopped in my tracks when Paige made a light growling noise. Raising an eyebrow, I cautiously stepped towards my locker.

"Everything alright?" I asked slowly.

"Fine." Paige answered shortly before digging through her bag and locker, sighing after a minute or so. "...Do you have a shirt I can borrow. I must've forgotten to pack one before I left the hotel..." I blinked, looking around to make sure she was actually talking to me. Paige rolled her eyes when I looked back at her. I couldn't help but smirk lightly. I could tell she was trying not to be sarcastic.

"I think so." I said to her, rooting through my bag. "Doc says he wants to see you, by the way." I didn't even have to glance up to know that Paige had crossed her arms.

"I'm fine. I just need a shirt so we can leave." she said with her sassy tone. I found a black T-shirt and pulled it out. Unfolding it, I realized it was my "Love Bites" shirt I had worn to a Meet-and-Greet I did hours before the Pay-Per-View started. I stood up straight, facing Paige (I was right, she did cross her arms). I tossed the shirt to Paige.

"Here you go—" I trailed off. Paige easily caught the shirt, allowing me to see a dark bruise on her pale skin right below her ribs. "...Champ..." I finished quietly. How the hell did I not notice that?

"What?" Paige said defensively, bringing me out of my thoughts. I noticed Paige tugged my shirt on rather quickly. Either she didn't like me staring at her or she didn't want me to see the bruise. Considering how short our ring gear is, I don't think Paige is uncomfortable being stared at while wearing said gear.

"Paige, what happened?" I asked. Paige tugged down the hem of the shirt. Since Paige was much taller than me, the borrowed shirt was a little small on her.

"I fell onto the ring apron. Remember? You blew me a kiss and shoved me off the turnbuckle?" Paige grabbed her leather jacket with her "Think Again" logo on the back of it and slid it on, zipping it up to hide my logo. I really didn't care. I was still trying to process when she got that bruise.

"You were holding your head, though..."

"My ribs weren't the only thing that hit the ring apron." Paige flipped her hair out from under her jacket. She was pushing the situation to the side like it was nothing, but I was standing there dumbfounded. I really had no idea Paige got hurt like that.

"Paige, maybe you  _should_ go see the trainer—"

"I already told you I'm fine." Paige snapped. "Stop acting like you suddenly care. I  _told_  you I wasn't ready to take that fall! That wasn't completely my character." I growled in frustration.

"Damn it, Saraya! Don't start this again." Paige actually jumped a little. I don't think she was expecting me to snap back. "In this business, there is a fine line between not liking someone and deliberately trying to hurt them in the ring. That's a line I try my best not to cross because no one deserves to have their career cut short due to some petty argument backstage!" Paige was silent, unable to find the words to reply. Really, there were none. I stepped closer to her and unzipped her jacket. Paige's eyes widened and grabbed my wrists.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I looked up a her, lightly rolling my eyes. I didn't answer her, sliding my hands out of Paige's not-so-tight grip and raised her borrowed shirt (which was already resting just below her bellybutton) enough so I could see the bruise. Paige shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. I lightly pressed my fingers over her ribs and eventually over her bruise, causing Paige to flinch.

"Ouch!" She hissed, glaring at me. "That hurts, ya know!""I wasn't exactly expecting it to tickle." I replied sarcastically, lightly pulling the shirt hem down. "Go see the doctor. You need to make sure you didn't fracture anything." I stepped back. Paige eyes me for a moment as she zipped her jacket back up.

"Alright... I'll be back." She said before walking past me and out if the locker room. I sighed, mostly in relief, as I leaned against the lockers. I was  _seriously_  expecting Paige to hit me for touching her...  _This_ is who I get thrown into a storyline with. A short-tempered rebel with the urge to fight every five minutes.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. PAIGE - Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and AJ have an awkward morning while preparing to leave in order to get their script from Triple H and Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter. Nothing too eventful happens in this one, I don't think.

**Monday, August 18, 2014 (The Next Morning)**

"Paige...  _Paige_..." I woke up to AJ lightly shaking my shoulder. I groaned in protest, rolling from my side to my stomach and tried to go back to sleep. As I started slipping back into unconsciousness, I heard AJ growl softly. The bed dipped lightly beside me and I felt something brush against my neck. AJ's hand?... My sienna-brown eyes blinked open, but I couldn't see anything through the curtain of raven black hair that had fallen into my face. As a result, I closed my eyes again. The bed dipped more and I could feel AJ's warm breath against my ear. What the hell?...

"SARAYA!" I screamed as AJ hollered in my ear, causing me to jump away from her and ended up rolling off the edge of the bed. As I fell, my feet got tangled in the blanket I had kicked off in the middle of the night, which prevented me from easily breaking my fall. I ended up smacking the back of my head off of the night stand that was between AJ's bed and mine. I hissed sharply as pain shot through my body. Now on top of having sore ribs (the doctor said I didn't fracture anything last night, but I was going to be sore for a bit), my head is gonna bother me. I looked up at AJ, who was sitting cross-legged on my bed with an innocent smile.

"What the bloody hell?!" I yelled, holding the back of my head as I slowly sat up. AJ tipped her head to the side and giggled.

"Now Paige, my little English muffin, we use our indoor voices in a nice hotel. Other people could be sleeping." I narrowed my eyes in a death glare before my expression did a complete 360. I gave AJ the sweetest smile I could possibly make.

"Of course, where are my manners? Indoor voices won't give any indication of me kicking your ass before throwing you out the window. What floor are we on again, the sixteenth?" I smirked as AJ scowled.

"Just get off the floor and get dressed. We have to get our script for tonight." She sneered. I rolled my eyes, using the bed to help me stand. AJ remained cross-legged on my bed, so I looked at her as I untangled my feet from my blanket. She was already dressed, wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white hoodie with a game system controller on the front. I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"A hoodie?" I questioned.

"I'm freezing. It's so damn cold in here." I couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from the shorter woman.

"Then why didn't you turn the heat up?" AJ fidgeted with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Because you looked like you were too hot last night..." She muttered. I gave her a weird look. Granted, considering I'm currently in a black sports bra and dark gray shorts, I was actually pretty comfortable, so I wouldn't doubt that I was too hot. That might explain why I kicked off my blanket in the middle of the night. But...how would AJ know that?...

"How...Were you..." I stumbled at bit, feeling a little awkward for whatever reason. AJ looked at me innocently. "Never mind." I finished, going across the room to my bag of travel necessities I had tossed on the table with my bag that had my ring gear. After opening my travel bag, I dug through it for some clean clothes. I  _really_  need to go back to my house in Florida to restock on some things. Finding a crimson tank top and baggy dark blue bootcut jeans, I pulled them on and yawned softly. I tugged on the tank top before taking off my shorts and sliding my jeans on, not really caring that AJ was in the same room. My back was turned to her anyway. Going back to my travel bag, I pulled out my deodorant, brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste and walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready. About five minutes later as I'm brushing my teeth, AJ walks up and stands in the doorway with her arms crossed.

" _Saraya_ , hurry up!" I growled lowly. It was another minute before I could reply, but I eventually spat out my toothpaste and rinsed off my brush.

"Call me Saraya again and I really  _will_  throw your ass out the window!" I snapped. "Ten minutes. Is that too much to ask for so I can get ready,  _April-Jeanette_?" AJ smiled sweetly.

"Use my full name again and I will drag you by your pretty raven hair out the window with me." She replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes, wiping the toothpaste off of my mouth with some toilet paper before walking out of the bathroom. AJ was now scowling at me again, which only made me smirk as I went to grab my leather jacket off of the table. I don't know why, but pissing AJ off was a lot of fun. As I pulled my jacket on, my thoughts began to wander as silence filled the room. For what ever reason, my thoughts went back to last night at the arena when AJ was touching me. I was still trying to figure out why she did that because I still don't believe she was making sure I was okay. Then, the throbbing pain in the back of my head brought me to this morning with AJ's "wake up call." It just dawned to me that she was pretty much in my personal bubble, ya know, as she's practically crawling on me while I'm half asleep, breathing on my neck... I quickly shoved the thoughts away. She screamed in my ear, which is the reason my head is killing me right now. It's all a part of her mind games to get into my head.

"Hello? Earth to Paige!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at my  _favorite_  thorn in my side. "No snappy come-back, my angry little tart?" I took me a moment to realize that she was referring to our conversation that sort of faded out as I left the bathroom. For the first time probably ever, I actually didn't have a witty come-back to AJ's 'pulling-you-out-the-window-with-me' remark. Getting an idea, I smirked and slowly walked up to AJ. Nervousness flashed through her chocolate-brown eyes as I backed her up against the wall by the bathroom door. I placed my hands on AJ's hips, lightly pinning her so she couldn't slip away. A slow, lazy, innocent smile took over the smirk I previously had while I stared into AJ's eyes.

"Is it really needed, pumpkin?" I asked gently and sweetly. "After all, it's just innocent, good-natured raillery, right?" I could tell the AJ was having trouble thinking of words, or even knowing what to do. I was at least expecting her to shove me away, but it seemed like her brain was partially shutting down. She opened her mouth to say something and that's when I moved my hands and backed away, walking to the door. "C'mon! We're gonna be late!" I said as I opened the door and lightly skipped down the hall. My ribs were screaming at me, but a smirk of satisfaction began to form.

Oh yes, my darling AJ. Two can play your mind games.


End file.
